Academy of Life and Love
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A new academy has been opened. Many Digimon will learn about life and love here. And their life will changed a lot when they've already learn that! A day to another day story. Mostly Shouna ( Shoutmon x Lunamon ). slight ShoutGum and many pairing from Digimon Adventure 1, 2, Tamers, and Xros Wars. Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!


A/N : This idea popped when I was sitting alone in the classroom. Then, I'm trying my best here to write it.

So, welcome to my 3rd fic : 'Academy of Life and Love'

There's lot of thing that I want to tell you before you read this fic :

Since that all of Shoutmon fic focused on his duty as a King ( of course me too XD ), so I tried to put him away from monarch thing.

Shoutmon in my fic is different with the original one. His size is small like him before he become Digimon King. So, he still wear his green headset. But, the different one is I put him wear yellow scarf as his King's state. Just that.

There will be lot of Digimon pairing here, but because I didn't know Digimon Savers and Digimon Frontier ( I haven't watch even one episode both of them ), so I just put all of Digimon from Adventure 1, 2, Tamers, and Xros Wars of course

This fic will mostly speak about the main pairing, Shouna. Of course I'll put the slight pairing, but not too much (this because I didn't know their behavior since I'm afraid to put the other Digimon OOC)

One chapter = one day. So, don't get bored if this fic always started with the sunrise and ended with the moonrise XD

In this fic, Digital World is more like Human World. Each Digimon have their own house, and of course they're doing what human do.

I hope you can enjoy this one ^^ read and review please :D

**Prologue**

_Sunday, 22 Jun 2044_

"Come on Shoutmon! We need to buy lot of stuff!" a rabbit digimon exclaimed happily while dragging the other digimon. The cyborg digimon, known as Shoutmon, stumbled a lot as he tried to hold his balance. Then, unexpectedly he yawned loudly, causing him to close his eyes. And, at the same time the rabbit digimon stopped, so he tripped and his face met with the ground.

"Shoutmon!" the rabbit digimon put her paw at her waist, gazing at him. Then, he stood up slowly as he rubbed his face.

"Come on, I know we need to buy lot of item, but can't I sleep just for a hour?" he protested, as he kept rubbing his scratched face.

"That's why-

"BUT NOT AT 5 AM LIKE THIS LUNAMON!" he shouted loudly at her, but instead of being scared, Lunamon laughed all the floor.

"Hey, don't be like that," she pouted, and it made him blushed a little.

"O..okay. And then?" he looked around, and when he looked forward, it was a supermarket.

"Come in and buy all the stuff," she replied as she shifted her gaze too to the supermarket.

"But first, I need to go to the sink," he crossed his arm, trying to hid the fact that he was still embarrassed about his 'kiss' with the road.

"It's okay. We can find it inside," once again, she dragged him like a dog. Actually, he HATE when someone ordered him around. But, if that was a Lunamon, there would be an exception, he even didn't know why. All of their time, she's always like that. But, without her presence just for a day, he felt that there's a void inside him. He didn't know why too. Her presence in his life was like an enigma.

Something that you even didn't know who was her. The thing he knew was he would be happy if she was here for him. And fortunately, she's always with him.

"Hey Shoutmon," Lunamon nudged him. Then, he shook his head as he turned his face down toward her. Sure, he's taller than her.

"What are you waiting for?" she pointed the boy restroom.

"Do you want me to look for you like a baby?" she then made a fake crying baby face as he blushed from embarrassment.

"Just wait a while, okay?" he then went in.

"Of course not silly. I'll look around and pick some stuff," she said to herself as she laughed a little.

* * *

"Sorry for wait- Lunamon?" he looked around, searching for the rabbit digimon. But, he didn't find her. Panicked, he ran to the nearest aisle and look for it. Unfortunately, he didn't find her there. So, he ran again to the next aisle as he kept looking for the section stuff.

'Baby's clothes, grocery, fast food, arghh where's her?' he thought to himself. He almost lost his patience when he found her gazing at the list of stationery.

"I told you… to wait for me… right?" he panted, but at the same time he felt relieved.

"Have you already finish?" she asked calmly, like she hadn't do anything wrong. He sighed, but then he just stood behind her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, what should we buy?" he asked her. She just shrugged his hand off, and then put lot of item to the basket.

"Did you sure… to buy all of that?" he sweat dropped at his sight now. Just for a minute, a basket was fully filled just from stationery section. Then how many basket that he would carry for this shopping?

"Yes of course," she smiled at him, and then she made her way to the next section, leaving the basket on the floor. He sighed as he picked up the basket and followed her.

"Man, I hate shopping," he murmured to no one as he just kept his gaze on Lunamon, who was picking a few item from grocery section.

"Shoutmon! Here!" she gestured him to come over. He then approached her as she picked up two sugar-pack with different brand.

"This one or this one?" she lifted her paw to show him, but he just shrugged.

"I'm not a good commentator," he said as he put the basket down and joined her looking for the stuff.

"But-

"Just pick up the highest price. The higher price, the more qualities you will have," he replied playfully, but he didn't expect that Lunamon took that as an suggestion.

"Then this one!" she pointed to the third row from the ground, but she couldn't reach it.

"Shoutmon?" she asked him. He nodded as he picked the sugar-pack. But, unfortunately, he slipped and made his face met with the ground at the second time.

"Ugh,.." he grunted as he stood up. Lunamon just gazed at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a guilty voice. Hearing her voice made him felt guilty too.

"It's okay. I'm strong, you know that well," he said confidently. Lunamon couldn't help, she just smiled at him. She had to admit, he was a strong person. Even that she hit him hard with a pan on his head, he just grunted for a while and then he could smile again.

And, don't think that 'she hit him hard with a pan' just a fake example. It's a real one that she once hit his head with a pan just because he stole the pancake that she just bake it. But, he didn't even mad at her. He just smiled at him as he says, "Your smile made the pain fly away," Of course it was a unforgettable moment for her. Because, it's rare to found Shoutmon said something romantic like that, especially when he wasn't at a good mood.

"Lunamon? Hei!" Shoutmon waved his hand in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Forget your day dreaming. We still have lot of item to buy!" he said as he ran to the next section. She just smiled at his back. He was the only one her bestfriend that always made her smile, of course. Even that he sometimes made her annoyed, it just need a little time for her to mentally forgave him.

* * *

Shoutmon sighed. If he counted, he had already sighed for 43 times this day. Now, he pushed 2 cart of their stuff. Since that basket couldn't help them, so he decided to put all of them to the cart.

"Are you tired, Shoutmon?" Lunamon asked in concern. He then shook his head rapidly.

"No! I'm okay," he smiled at her. She just smiled warmly at him, and it made him blushed slightly.

"So, are we finished?" he asked her. Now, they were on their way to the cashier.

"Of course yes," she smiled at him.

"Finally!" he stretched his arm as he yawned. She giggled at him, and then moved her paw to close his mouth.

"Mpph!"

"Always close your mouth with your hand when yawn," she put her paw off from him. He just stared at her.

"Okay,"

"You know, sometimes you acted like a child," she muttered playfully.

"I'm not a child!" he replied playfully too.

"You're a child!" she exclaimed back.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"What's the matter with the child stuff?" a familiar voice came behind them. They looked backward, and it was a purple digimon with a white X-Mark at his forehead.

"Gumdramon!" they called him at the same time.

"Don't call me like that. It's embarrassing," he replied calmly, but then Lunamon whacked him at forehead.

"Okay-okay I'm sorry," he apologized as she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Shoutmon asked him.

"Just looking around, and by the way what are you talking about the child child before?" he asked, curiosity at his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just thinking that Shoutmon always act childishly," Lunamon shrugged, earning a glare from the cyborg digimon.

"Hey! I told you I'm not!" he exclaimed. Gumdramon made a fake yawn.

"Actually she's right," he said, making Lunamon smirked at Shoutmon as the cyborg blushed.

"I… umm, yeah if you two think that I act childishly then okay," he finally gave up.

"You act childishly, but that's the thing that made you cute," Gumdramon mumbled to himself, but unexpectedly Shoutmon heard it.

"Wh…what did you say?!" he yelled at him as Gumdramon took a few step back.

"It's nothing it's nothing!" he sweatdropped as he started to ran away.

"Come here you wild child!" Shoutmon yelled at him as they ran from aisle to another aisle. Lunamon just shrugged as she smiled. She didn't hear what Gumdramon said to Shoutmon, but she personally like Shoutmon when he act like a child. It was cute for her, no matter how he himself hate his behavior. She knew well that when someone said Shoutmon was cute, he would feel pissed off. He always claimed himself as the coolest digimon, same for Gumdramon.

* * *

Ended with 4 of shopping bag, they went back to their house. Since that their house was next to each other, so they could go anywhere together, like now. Lunamon was leading the way. Behind her, there was a stumbling Shoutmon. He put the smallest shopping bag at the intersection of his V-crest, while he put one of the shopping bang on both of his arm. And the last one? He put it between his arm, and that's why he kept stumbling around. Lunamon herself felt annoyed. He kept cursing the shopping bag for each of his footsteps, earning the look from another digimon near them.

"Come on Shoutmon. Just a little time to go," she looked at him who still cursing and rambling to himself. She put her face at her paw, then she decided to made him shut up his mouth.

"Shoutmon," she stopped her walk as he stopped too. There was a silent moment for a while, and then she started to walk again. This time he shut his mouth. Maybe it because she warned him with a cold tone. She mentally laughed, but then she realized that they had already reached her house.

"We're here!" she exclaimed as she opened the white door. They walked to the main room. She opened the door as they stepped in. Her house was mostly in white and pink colour. The main room wall colour was white. At the right side corner of the room, there was a bookshelf contain lot of story book and dictionary. Next to the bookshelf was a TV, and in front of the TV there was a red sofa. Not far away from the sofa, there was a bookshelf again, but this one was empty. At the left side of the room, there was a table and chair. Near them there was a door connected to the kitchen. Right in front of them there was a door again, and it connected to the bedroom.

"Just put the stuff here Shoutmon," she pointed to the floor next to her. He then put all of the shopping bag off from him at the same time as he made his way to the sofa and cuddled to it.

"Hwaah I'm tired," he stretched his arm and his leg as he closed his eyes. She just smiled at him. She then separated her stuff with his stuff. Actually, both of their item was same, especially the stationery. Just the colour that made them different. For Lunamon, mostly of her stuff were coloured blue, but for Shoutmon his stuff were coloured green.

As she packed his stuff with a box, she heard his snor. She then shifted her gaze toward him, who was sleeping on the sofa. Once again, she smiled at him. She put all of his new book on the bottom of the box, and then she put all of his remaining stuff including ballpoint, pencil, eraser, ruler, etc. When she finished, she closed the box and put it next to the sofa. She then yawned as she looked at the clock. It was already 1 PM. So, she decided to take a nap as she opened her bedroom.

* * *

It was already 6 PM. Lunamon had just woken up a few hour ago. Now, she was cooking a dish for her dinner. Maybe not her dinner, but their dinner, because Shoutmon still slept on her sofa. She thought that maybe he felt so tired, so she decided to let him take a nap even that overtime. Actually, she wasn't in her mood to cook something. So, she just boil the water and put a pack of instant pasta in.

She then left the kitchen and stared at him. One of his hand hanging lazily, so did one of his foot. She wondered why he could sleep at that position. Then, she walked toward him as she put his hand on his chest and his foot on the sofa. It's a little heavy, considering that he was bigger than her. She stared at him again, and then a smile curved on her lips. Not a warm smile…

But a devilish smile.

It's true that Lunamon was a shy digimon. But when it comes for Shoutmon, she's more compatible with him when she did anything together with him. So, she picked up a black boardmarker that she just bought from the supermarket before, and then with a little touch, she made an 'art' at his face. When she gazed at his face again, she had to resist her laugh. But, she couldn't, so she ran to the kitchen and exploded her laugh here.

Meanwhile, the art 'victim' had just woken up. When he opened his eyes, he felt dizzy. So, he scratched his head lightly. When he dragged his hand back, he found that there was a black spot on his white armlet. He tried again with his other hand, and it did the same. He ran to the sink, and when he reached…

"LUNAMOOOON!"

"I told you I'm sorry. It just … it can't be helped," Lunamon kept apologized to him. Sure, she's just kidding with her 'art' once again, but she didn't think that it made him pissed off a lot.

"No, no and no," Shoutmon crossed his arm as he put his face away. Now, both of them were on the dining table. She had already finished her cooking when Shoutmon yelled all of the house. She tried to pretend that she didn't do anything, but it failed miserably when she saw Shoutmon's face that full of black spot.

"There there, you act like a child again," she sighed, and then ate her pasta slowly. Shoutmon himself wanted to ate it. It looks delicious of course. He always loved her cooking, no matter she cooks an instant dish or not. But at this time, he wanted to made her to beg him forgive, as the consequence of her 'art'.

"It's you who made the trouble," he replied simply, as he just glared at her. She gulped, she thought that Shoutmon was mad at her seriously.

"I guess…" she murmured. "I don't know. It just because I can't stand here when I see your sleeping face," she blushed when she imagined his sleeping face a hour ago. "That's cute," she finished as she looked down.

Shoutmon grew silent. 'Did she just called me cute like Gumdramon before?' he thought to himself.

"Y' have already know that I hate when someone called me cute, right?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's the truth," she smiled at him as he jumped back, and fell from the chair with his head first.

"What do you mean?" he yelled at her. But, she kept her gaze on him with her smile, that now it made him blushed more and more.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he ordered her as he shielded his face with his arm.

"Okay," she replied calmly. There was a silent moment, only the sound from the chair that moved by Shoutmon when he wanted to sat on it. When he picked up his fork, Lunamon smiled.

"Did that mean you forgive me?" she asked playfully. He just gave her a snicker.

"From the very beginning, I'm not mad at you," he said.

"And I've already know that!" she exclaimed happily as both of them share a smile.

After they share the dinner, Shoutmon picked up his box and then went out from her house. But, he didn't go to his house. Instead, he sat on the grass in front of her house, gazing at the dark-blue sky.

"It's rather beautiful, right?" Lunamon said as she joined him. She sat next to him, and then gazed at the sky too.

"Yeah, there's nothing beautiful-" he cut off, because he didn't want to lie at her.

"Did you say something?" she tilted her head, made her antenna swaying at his face, and he giggled as a result of the tickle.

"No," he replied quickly as he gazed at her.

'There's one thing that more beautiful compared with this view,' he thought to himself.

'And… that's you, Lunamon,' he finished his thought as he stood up.

"Hey, that's too fast for you to go home," she pouted. He gazed at her candy eyes, admired her cute face.

"I'm sleepy," he whined, but it didn't mean that she lose this 'fight'

"Comeon, just a little while here," she begged him as she put her paw together in front of her mouth.

"But I'm sleepy," he replied.

"Then why you didn't sleep here? This grass is soft, you have already know that," she tapped the place where he was sitting before. He didn't reply, instead gazing at her eyes, so did her. Both of them trapped in the magnificence of each other eyes.

"Okay," he finally said as he sat down again, and in a second lying down on the grass, so he could see the sky without hang up his face. He stretched his arm, and then closed his eyes. Lunamon saw this and smiled at him. Then, she wanted to pat his cute face. But, she was hesitant whether to do it or not. So, she just moved her paw forward to his muzzle, and patted it lightly. He didn't move, so she continued it as she kept her smile on her face. But then, she felt sleepy and took her paw away from him. She wanted to went in to her house, but it wasn't a good idea since Shoutmon drifted to sleep outside her house. Then, she just lying down on the grass too, feeling a comfortable place there.

Not just because the grass was soft…

But he was here… beside her…

And for her.

She smiled at her thought, and closed her eyes slowly.

"Good night, Shouty," she said as she drifted to her dream.

* * *

Phew, it's hard to write when Shoutmon out of monarch thing. So, do you like it? Please leave a constructive review, I need more idea to make the next chapter. I'll continue this fic later, because for the next week, there will be the middle semester examination. I post this first chapter because I want to know if there's a reader that like the plot, or maybe not.


End file.
